Love Affair at Barts
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: A fluffy Sherlolly fic based around Barts with all the scenes being played out there. Rated M for later smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm back with a short fic to take me through to half term week when I go on holiday. We're back to being modern day and I challenged myself with writing a fic in which ALL of the scenes were based in Barts. Not sure why I decided to do that but I did. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Chapter 1**

Sherlock found himself distracted from his thoughts by the sound of thunder outside. It was only as he looked up from the microscope that he realised quite how dark the room had got.

Molly pushed her stool back with a scrape and made her way over to flick on the switch that flooded the lab with overly bright fluorescent lighting. 'So much for summer! Looks like we're in for more rain.'

As she walked back to her seat he couldn't help but notice she was rubbing her neck and he glanced at the wall clock to see how long they'd been there working together. He was shocked to see it was well after four pm. He had been there working non-stop for five hours and now he thought about it he realised Molly had been with him the whole time.

'You OK, you look like something's bothering you.' She smiled warmly and he was reminded all over again just how loyal and reliable she always was. Yes, she called him out if he was being rude or unreasonable in his requests but when he was on a case, as he had been today, she stayed and did whatever was needed without question. He had always been aware of this but for some reason it rarely made its way through to his conscious brain.

He hesitated as he replied. 'I'm fine. You? Maybe I should get us some drinks or food. When did you last eat?'

Now it was her turn to be surprised. 'Well, a coffee and a sandwich would be good but...um..it's not like you to offer refreshments when we're working.'

He pushed away from his desk. 'I know, I just...maybe I need a break, we both do. Come on, I'll treat you in the cafe.'

She chuckled and shook her head. 'I'm not about to turn that offer down but I might need to take photos otherwise John and Mary won't believe me when I tell them.'

Molly chattered away happily to Sherlock as they made their way up to the canteen on the first floor. 'I didn't think you'd want anything to eat, what with being on a case and everything. It feels weird almost like we're going on a date or something...I..I...mean, not a date date just well..umm.'

Sherlock let his lips quirk up in a smile at her tying herself up in knots just like she used to when she'd fancied him all those years ago. He felt a sudden pang remembering that but he ignored it and turned his head a little as he reassured her. 'If it were a date Molly I'd take you somewhere a lot nicer than Bart's canteen but don't worry it's fine, I proved her cousin was the killer almost an hour ago and texted Lestrade so he could make the arrest. I just got caught up trying to work out what the other compound was under her fingernails.'

'Oh, and did you?'

'Did I what?'

'Did you work it out?'

He felt himself blush a little and then rolled his eyes at his own embarrassment. 'Yes.'

Molly pushed through the doors to the food hall and held one whilst Sherlock followed her through.

'So...what was it?'

He felt himself hesitate before spitting it out. 'It was silicon-based sex aid lubricant.'

Molly turned her head away quickly but not before he saw the light blush and grin spreading over her face. 'Oh'.

'Are you laughing at me Molly Hooper?'

She turned back and her grin was firmly fixed in place. 'Maybe...it's just funny. You spending all that time trying to work out what it was.'

He huffed, feeling a little defensive in the face of her amusement. 'Yes...well, I didn't spend that much time. So, what do you fancy? My treat so feel free to go mad.'

Molly widened her eyes. 'Wow, so generous. Hmm what have we got...yesterday's left over roast chicken recycled into a dried out chicken pasta bake or some sort of stew. I think I'll just stick with a sandwich.'

They picked out what they wanted and true to his word Sherlock paid before they made their way over to a quiet corner with Molly saying hi to a couple of colleagues as she passed them. She seemed to be acquainted with so many of the staff in the hospital; her warm openness the polar opposite of his own personality.

Molly settled in and opened up the cardboard packet of her sandwich. 'So, do you remember the last time we ate together here? Well, I ate and you just huffed and grumbled about how long it was taking me. It was years ago...those bodies with the lotus tattoos on their feet.'

'Ah, yes I think John called that one the Blind Banker...quite a fascinating case.'

'You were a terrible flirt back then when you wanted to get your own way.'

'What do you mean terrible?'

'Well...I think you complimented my hair didn't you? It didn't take me long to figure out your tricks. You were never very good at it; must be lack of practice.'

He frowned and grumbled. 'I'm very good at flirting when I put my mind to it.'

Molly carried on eating ignoring his frown. 'Maybe to people who don't know you Sherlock but I soon got wise to it.'

By the time they made their way downstairs Molly cited her intention to get off home. 'I've been here since eight this morning and if you haven't got a case anymore I may as well shoot off. Are you coming?'

'No, I have a bit more work to do but thank you for helping this afternoon.'

As he looked down at the small woman by his side he was filled with a sudden rush of...well, he wasn't sure what it was...maybe fondness. She had always been there for him and in the last few months since John and Mary had been busy with their new baby his friendship with her had become even more important to him. He realised he really didn't really appreciate her as much as he should.

'That's OK Sherlock, anytime, you know that.' She hung up her lab coat and started to put on her jacket and pack up her bag.

He felt a sudden need to impress upon her how serious he was and as she went to walk past him he caught her arm. 'No, I mean it Molly. Thank you for everything you do for me.'

She gave him a slightly confused smile but didn't say anything as he bent his head to kiss her on the cheek. He had no idea what came over him next but at the last minute just before his lips met her cheek he tilted his head slightly and pressed them instead onto her mouth.

It lasted no more than a couple of seconds before he pulled away and when he did he couldn't help but notice how dilated her pupils were and how attractively flushed her face was. He could feel his own heart beat thundering in his ears and he wondered what exactly had come over him.

He could see she was about to ask him what that was and he quite simply had no idea so instead he turned away and just brusquely added. 'I'll no doubt see you soon then Molly. Good night.'

'Um..night Sherlock.'

He didn't look around until he heard the door quietly shut behind her and then he seemed to let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding onto as he sagged against the desk.

His mind was whirling far more than it had been when he'd been solving that puerile case, but then it had just been a five at best. Whereas this...he had no idea where that kiss had come from but he needed to solve it and fast because even he knew the consequences if he messed Molly around and it wouldn't just involve a punch in the face from John.

He sat down on his stool, thankful that the lab was completely empty, and he went back to that moment when he'd changed from kissing her cheek to kissing her lips. What had been going through his mind?

He recalled her laughing at his attempts to flirt with her, his sadness that she no longer seemed to have romantic feelings for him, how good she was to him and for him and that rush of feeling he'd had for her. It had all come together in a perfect storm and for a split second he'd wanted to connect with her on a closer, more intimate level.

The most frightening thing was that that simple kiss had evoked more desire and feeling in him than he'd felt in the last decade combined. It was dangerous and he needed to shut it down and shut it down now! He vowed to stay away from Barts for the foreseeable future and to delete all memories of the kiss. He considered doing it straight away but then hesitated; maybe he should wait until he was at Baker St or until the danger had passed. He shouldn't act too rashly.

When he opened his eyes it was getting dark outside and the rain was still coming down though it was a bit more drizzly than it had been earlier. He supposed it was time for him to go home but he had to say it wasn't particularly appealing. John had been gone a few months now and if Sherlock were honest he was lonely when he was there on his own too much. Mrs Hudson wouldn't even be in tonight as he knew she went to her bridge club on a Thursday. He didn't have any better options though and so he picked up his jacket, turned off the lights and left.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

When Molly came in the next morning she walked into the lab, flicking on the lights as she went and the memories of the evening before came flooding back; not that they'd gone very far in the first place.

She was still confused about that KISS and yes in her mind it was very much a kiss with capital letters. She wasn't sure either where it had come from or what it meant and she certainly didn't want to get her hopes up but how could she not. The feel of his lips pressed against hers had been electric. All those feelings for him that she had tried to damp down and ignore over the last couple of years had come roaring back. She'd spent the evening going over and over their conversation and the meal and the kiss until her head had hurt but she was no closer to figuring him out than she ever had been.

She stood by the desk where it had happened and trailed her fingers slowly over his seat before rolling her eyes and shaking her head at herself. What was she...twelve? She resolved to ask him about it if he came in later, she just needed to get it out there.

The problem was he didn't come in later, or the day after or the day after that. In fact it was almost a week before he appeared and by the time he did Molly had long since decided that actually it had meant nothing to him and it was just one more anomaly for her to try to ignore.

 **Here's hoping you like the start, I'll be posting regularly over the next two weeks to fit it all in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have seven chapters in total and not many days to get this to you before my holiday, especially as I have a girly weekend away this weekend. The good news for you guys is not much wait between chapters.**

 **Chapter 2**

As Sherlock walked down the familiar corridor to the morgue his mind seemed to be racing. The main area of thought was around the case that Lestrade had alerted him to that morning and he was on his way to meet the Detective Inspector and view the bodies.

Apparently there had been three similar deaths set up to look like suicide or accident. It had only been the fact that the same police constable had attended both the first and the latest death and, having become suspicious, had alerted Scotland Yard to the possibility of a serial killer. Sherlock couldn't help grinning at the thought of being able to turn his mind to something properly interesting. It felt like ages since he'd last had a case of value.

The other thing on his mind, which he was desperately trying to ignore, was seeing Molly. Since that incident last week he had avoided Barts and avoided Molly but he wasn't sure that that had been the best plan. Instead his avoidance had only seemed to make him think of her more; he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind for the last 48 hours and it was driving him mad but he refused to give in to sentiment and loneliness, it was inconceivable that he should do so.

He pushed through the double doors to the morgue noticing the way Molly jumped slightly and coloured before her mouth set into a hard line as she realised she had inadvertently cut deeper with the bone saw than she had meant to.

'Ah Molly, you're looking very nice today.' Sherlock could have slapped himself...nice...nice...where had that even come from. He'd meant to ask if this was one of the victims from his case.

Molly looked at him and her eyes narrowed. 'If that was your attempt at proving to me you can flirt effectively Sherlock I'm afraid it failed spectacularly. I'm wearing goggles, wielding a bone saw and since I almost dropped this man's intestines onto the floor earlier I'm covered in blood...so no, I don't look nice I look a mess. Better luck next time. Now, have you come about the potential murders? Greg said you might. The latest body is over there, and the initial autopsy notes are in the file on top of him. I haven't had a chance to get the other bodies out but they were sent over this morning. Just give me time to finish up this and I'll be all yours...I mean...well, you know what I mean.'

Sherlock smirked at her ongoing verbal awkwardness and wandered over to look at the file. He was still a little shell shocked at having inadvertently complimented Molly and was more than peeved that she hadn't believed him when he had in fact been genuine. He really had thought that she looked nice. More than nice if he were honest, he thought she looked amazing. He hadn't really noticed the goggles and the blood, or if he had they had just enhanced her look.

He lost himself in a detailed examination of the file notes and the body and immediately agreed with Lestrade that there was something more here than accidental deaths. Yes, they had been set up to look that way but there was plenty of evidence, when you looked for it, to the contrary.

He was busy studying the dead man's eyes when Molly walked over drying off her hands with a paper towel. She was respectful of his personal space but he could almost feel her, as though there were a static charge between them. He found himself wanting to step closer rather than further away and it made him frown in frustration. He had to master this. He pulled himself upright and took a step away as she asked him if he'd found anything.

'Nothing more than you'd already spotted. He was obviously struck with a fatal blow to the head, from behind, and then the killer covered it up with the pretence that he'd fallen off his ladder. You said the other two bodies were here...'

She smiled and his stomach seemed to lurch.

'Yes, hang on I'll get them out for you.'

She easily pulled out the first body and Sherlock started to look it over but it seemed the locking mechanism on the cadaver drawer for the second body was stuck.

'Dammit, it's been playing up for a while. I'll need to get maintenance out. They won't be happy, they hate it in here, they says it gives them the creeps.'

Sherlock walked over to see if he could help and as he put his hand on the handle to help open it he accidentally brushed against Molly's. He felt what seemed like a jolt of electricity run through him even as she jumped back and apologised. With brute strength he managed to unlock the drawer and tried to ignore Molly as she breathlessly thanked him. He didn't dare even look at her for fear that she would see his attraction for her in his eyes.

It was then that Greg arrived and Sherlock devoted all of his attention to him knowing he was, at times, being rude to Molly and purposely ignoring her but he couldn't seem to help it. He saw the hurt look on her face the second time he ignored her and Greg looking suspiciously between the two of them but he ploughed on regardless and it was almost a relief when he was able to leave the hospital to help follow up some leads.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly sat in her office eating her lunch as she reflected back on her interactions with Sherlock that morning and she couldn't be more confused. He'd seemed in a good mood when he'd first arrived, making that daft attempt at a compliment...it had been almost jokey but then he'd definitely snubbed her repeatedly after Greg had arrived to the point that she'd left them to it. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to his moods at the moment.

Not for the first time she realised she was spending far too much time worrying about Sherlock and what he was or wasn't doing. She needed to move on and she had the perfect opportunity. When the maintenance guys had come down late morning to fix the drawer the younger one, Ben, had ended up asking her out and on the spur of the moment she had said yes. Screw Sherlock Holmes she needed to lock her feelings away again and get on with her life.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

It took Sherlock just over 24 hours to finish the covered up murder cases. John had met Greg and himself soon after they'd left Barts and he was now busily writing up the case, no doubt coming up with some stupid play on words title. Sherlock had then once again tried to ignore his thoughts of Molly but it had been no good and so here he was just a couple of days later searching the corridors of Barts looking for her. He had no intention of actually doing anything or saying anything to her but he just wanted to see her and maybe monitor his reactions to her; see if he couldn't figure out why he was behaving so out of character around her.

He tried the morgue first but just found one of the other pathologists, an idiot call Carlow who hated Sherlock as much as Sherlock hated him. He had been a senior pathologist on the team until Sherlock had repeatedly called out his errors and he had finally been reprimanded and demoted and his position taken by Molly.

He was also carrying two coffees on his travels. He had bought them as a kind of peace offering knowing that he'd been quite unnecessarily rude to Molly the last time he'd seen her and deciding this might help to smooth the waters. He eased his way through the door of the lab and smiled briefly when he saw her leaning over her files at one end of the lab desk.

She glanced up when he came in and he saw the tension in her jaw and her lack of a smile. He was right, she was angry with him. He was glad he'd brought the drinks.

He slid hers over to her and said his hellos before removing his jacket and throwing it onto the table.

Molly eyed the drink. 'What's this?'

'Latte with two sugars.'

'And what's it for?'

He huffed, it looked like she wasn't going to make this easy for him. 'Just to say sorry. I was a little abrupt with you the other day...my mind was on the case and I may have been rude. If I was I'm sorry.'

She shifted in her seat and it was then that he saw it and his stomach seemed to fall away from him. He narrowed his eyes looking for other signs and he knew his conclusion was correct. She was seeing someone.

'Not that it looks like you've been dwelling on this or any other aspect of work. I can see you are more than distracted at the moment.'

She looked up sharply, her face showing her confusion. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'It means, Molly, that you are putting your love life before your job. I can see three errors already in your paperwork and this file isn't even filled out correctly. You must be too busy thinking about whichever idiot or psychopath you've decided to date this week. And I don't think it's very professional to sport a love bite to work, do you?'

He knew he was in the wrong and just digging himself deeper with every line he came out with but he felt a huge wave of resentment which just seemed to overwhelm him.

Molly took a deep breath and stood placing her pen carefully on her folder. She looked at the desk for a moment and then lifted her head.

'Get out!'

'What?'

'I said get out. How dare you come in here and say those things to me. You have no right to deduce me and no right to tell me I'm putting my love life over and above my job. So get out and don't even think about coming back...and you can take your lukewarm coffee with you before I throw it over you.'

Sherlock stood speechless for a moment before he picked up his jacket and the coffees. He made a point of noisily throwing them both in the bin before he pushed his way out of the door.

 **Jealousy rearing its ugly head but maybe it will give Sherlock the push he needs. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**It seems many of you like a jealous Sherlock :)**

 **Chapter 3**

As Sherlock went out into the corridor he slammed his fist against the wall in anger. How had that gone so badly wrong? He ran his hands through his hair as he paced in a circle. Part of him wanted to walk away, to just go home, but he couldn't. He just couldn't leave it like this.

He stood there raging at himself and trying to decide what he should do for about ten minutes before the door to the lab opened and Molly walked out, stopping in shock when she saw Sherlock. 'Oh, I didn't know you were still here. I assumed you'd gone.'

It was then that he noticed she'd been crying and it didn't take a genius to know that it was because of him and the hateful things he had said. He was always hurting her and she didn't deserve it, she didn't deserve any of it and he certainly didn't deserve her.

She went to turn around and go back inside and he put his hand onto her arm to stop her. He saw her glance down at the connection before she waited, stony faced, for him to speak.

'I...I'm sorry Molly. God, I seem to spend my whole life apologising to you. I was in a bad mood but that was no reason to take it out on you.'

'No, it wasn't.'

'They say you always hurt the ones...' He suddenly realised what he was at risk of saying and he faltered, choosing to bastardise the phrase instead, though in that moment he knew the original was closer to the truths h. '...we're closest to the most. That's no excuse though, I will endeavour to do better Molly, I promise. What can I do to make it up to you?'

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. 'Well, maybe you can start by getting me a hot cup of coffee not a cold one.' She gave him a reluctant smile and he grinned in return. 'Deal.'

An hour later he was sat with her in the lab whilst he pretended to look at slides on his microscope. Instead he was watching Molly and considering his own reactions to her.

He was trying to decide if there was any other explanation for how he'd been feeling other than emotional attachment. And yes, he was aware that he was avoiding using the 'L' word. He hadn't felt ill recently, hadn't got a temperature or a fever or any other signs of illness. The only time he noticed his heart rate increasing or his stomach lurching was when he was with Molly, plus, there was the way he'd felt when he had realised she was seeing someone else.

She stood and made her way over to the filing cabinets where she leant over the drawer to look for something. She had her back to him and he sat up taller so he could see her better, thankful that she had removed her lab coat because of the warmer weather as it now gave him a better view of her backside.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. What...was he going to objectify her now? The answer it seemed was yes because he opened his eyes and carried on staring until she closed up the drawer and turned back to her desk. When she glanced over at him he was back in his original position, eyes looking down the scope and fingers adjusting the dial.

She walked over, clearly needing a break. 'You've been looking at these for a while now. Anything interesting?'

He needed to distract her from the slides; they were old and he would have no reason to be looking at them. It was then that inspiration struck him.

'Not really. I wasn't looking at them I was looking at your gorgeous ass when you were bending over that filing cabinet.' He waggled his eyebrows and smiled in what he hoped was a lascivious way.

She chuckled and shook her head. 'Better, much better, but you're still a crap flirt. Right, I'm off to get a snack, do you want anything?' Then she rolled her eyes. 'What am I saying, of course you don't...you ate a week last Thursday and don't need anything until next Tuesday.'

'Very funny. As I'm not on a case at the moment I am in fact eating so I think I'll join you.'

She frowned and looked around comically. 'Sorry, are you sure? I mean twice in two weeks seems excessive.'

'Are you saying you don't want me to join you?'

'I...err..no of course not.'

Molly felt a little disorientated as she made her way, with Sherlock, up to the canteen. His current mood swings were giving her whiplash. They also started to give her an idea and it was one she felt very uncomfortable about. Maybe there was another, more chemically based, reason for his strange changes in personality.

She waited until they were sat down at one of the few tables in the place with a view and she tried to surreptitious look at the pupils of his eyes. She should have realised how futile it would be to get something like that past him though and it wasn't long before he sighed heavily and stood. She looked up in confusion as he removed his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair and watched as he rolled up his shirt sleeves.

Finally he held his arms out to her. 'See Molly no injection marks...no dilated pupils...but if you really feel the need I will pee into a cup when we get back to the lab.'

His voice was steely hard but Molly refused to feel guilty for doubting him.

She leant forward as he picked up his fork and started stabbing at his pasta.

'You can hardly blame me Sherlock. You've been acting really weird recently...I mean weird even for you and given your recent slide back into drug use can you honestly blame me for worrying?'

He looked out of the window for a moment before sighing. 'No, I suppose not though I don't know why you and John worry so much. I always know what I'm taking and it's possible side effects.'

Molly pursed her lips and tried to control her anger. She had had these circular arguments with him before and they never really seemed to make any impact. Instead she reached her hand out and put it on his arm. His skin felt warm to her touch and she had to resist the urge to slide her fingers along it. She saw him look down at her hand and then up to her face.

'I see people who thought they understood the side effects almost every day on my autopsy table Sherlock. I...I don't ever want that to be you. I don't know what to say to make you realise that we just care about you and that's why we worry.'

She could sense his discomfort but he didn't pull away or argue with her. In the end he just nodded his head. 'I will take your concerns into consideration Molly.'

'Thank you.' Her voice was almost a whisper and she wondered how their conversation could have become so serious. She started on her food, sorry to have to let go of his arm and she tried to think of something more fun for them to talk about.

'Have you seen the charity drive that Meena has been organising this year?'

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'No, go on, enlighten me. It's not another bachelor auction or bed pushing race is it?'

Molly grinned. 'No, worse...at least for you it is. It's a dress like Sherlock Holmes day...there's been a run on deerstalker hats and they're as sought after as hen's teeth.

For the first time in a long while Sherlock was genuinely stunned. 'Why...why on earth would she choose me for the charity day?'

Molly took a moment to answer whilst she finished her mouthful of food. 'Well, you are something of a celebrity now and you did fake your death from our roof. You do know people regularly ask to go up there and tourists take photos of that side of the hospital. The hospital shop even sells a line of deer stalker hats. Well, they did. I think they're all sold out at the moment.'

Sherlock frowned in sheer frustration. 'That damned hat...honestly. I wore it once! Once! I don't understand why people are so fascinated by me wearing it.'

Molly grinned. 'So will you wear it?'

'What?'

'On the day, will you wear it? Meena asked me to ask you.'

She saw his nose twitching as he contemplated her request and she had no idea what was taking him so long. She didn't think she stood a chance of getting him to wear it.

'What's in it for me if I wear it?'

Molly was genuinely surprised that he was even considering it. 'Oh..I...err...I don't know.'

Just then they were interrupted by Ben, the maintenance worker.

'Hi Molly, sorry to interrupt.' He smiled openly at Sherlock who just scowled back at him. 'I..umm...just wanted to check what time we were meeting tonight. Was it seven or seven thirty?'

Molly glanced nervously at Sherlock and he saw the blush spread across her cheek. 'Oh hi. I think we said seven thirty.'

'Great, I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you later then.' Once again he glanced at Sherlock but he made no moves to introduce himself and neither did Molly make any introductions. Instead she just nodded and smiled. 'Yes, I'll see you then.'

When he'd gone she kept her head down and ate her food but Sherlock found his appetite had disappeared. He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest as he contemplated how he could best break up Molly and Ben. His lip curled even as he thought the man's name.

Molly stole a quick look at him and sighed. 'Go on...whatever it is you want to say just say it.'

'Why him? The man's an imbecile.'

'Just because he's a maintenance worker doesn't mean...'

Sherlock waved his hand. 'I'm not referring to the man's job. I'm referring to him, as an individual. He's no match for you Molly.'

Molly couldn't resist. 'Maybe I'm not looking for an intellectual equal so much as a physical one.'

She tried not to giggle as she saw the blush on Sherlock's face as he took in what she meant.

'So, was that the best you could come up with when you deduced him? That he's not the brightest tool in the box?'

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and wondered if he should tell her what he'd seen. He wasn't a genius for nothing though and he had learnt his lesson about being the bearer of bad news. Maybe it shouldn't be him that told her...maybe he could even get Ben to break things off without her ever having to know.

He stood up so fast that Molly jumped a little. 'Oh, are you off?'

He picked up his jacket. 'Yes...I can't waste all my time here. I'll see you soon Molly.'

She watched as he strode through the canteen and wondered, not for the first time, whether he had any idea how sexy he looked when he walked; all masculine and purposeful. She never tired of watching him. It was then that she remembered her date with Ben and she felt a small spasm of guilt. She hadn't even given a second thought to watching him walking away. Was she ever going to get over Sherlock Holmes?

 **No Molly, no of course you are never going to get over Sherlock Holmes because we won't let you, will we!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right excitement is building as I only have a couple of hours before I'm off on my girls weekend. As a mum in a house of boys I'm looking forward to some adult and female company...with lots of wine, chocolate, gossip and Ben DVDs. Another of my friends has fallen in lust with Andrew Scott so we'll be watching some of his back catalogue as well (stop snickering that wasn't meant to be dirty).**

 **Anyway, enough of me, let's get on with the fic.**

 **Chapter 4**

Ben wasn't particularly hard to find. The maintenance crew, like the morgue, were all based in the bowels of the hospital. Unlike the morgue however their rooms were far less clean and far less PC. Sherlock grimaced as he saw the out of date calendar pinned up on the wall showing the picture of some busty blond with her tits out, posing lasciviously for the camera. That kind of sex did nothing for him but he was a little embarrassed by how quickly his mind turned to Molly when he thought of sex. He still hadn't quite come to terms with his feelings for her.

First things first though he needed to track down Ben and confront him.

As he walked in one of the other men greeted him none to politely.

'Oy, this area's restricted. You ain't supposed to be down here.'

Sherlock put on a false smile. 'Hi, I'm just looking for Ben, it's a personal matter.'

The older man seemed to look Sherlock up and down and saw nothing too offensive so he told Sherlock to wait then he left the room. A minute later Ben came in through the door the older man had left through.

He frowned when he saw Sherlock but then smiled and came forward. 'Oh hello, you're that guy aren't you? The detective that works with Molly. You were lunchin' with her just now.'

'I need you to break it off with Molly.'

His open smile turned into confused anger in a heartbeat. 'What? Now why would I wanna do that. She's nice.'

'Exactly and you are not. So either you break it off...or I tell her and maybe the rest of your colleagues just what you are involved in. I'm sure the police in particular would be very interested.'

'Fuckin' hell, how do you know...never mind. Fine, I'll do it...just please, don't say anything. I need this job...and my wife would kill me if I lost it.'

'Be sensitive about it...I don't want Molly badly hurt. If you do that and if the thefts stop I'll forget what I know. I'll be watching you though.'

'You must really like her. I don't understand why you haven't already made a move...you know she talks about you all the time...Sherlock this...Sherlock that...it was getting on my tits anyway. I was only in it for the chance of getting my end away.'

The look that Sherlock gave him in that moment had Ben backing away with his hands up defensively. 'Alright, I'm sorry...I'll ring her now and cancel tonight. Just...just leave me the fuck alone...'

Sherlock spun on his heel and left the boiler rooms smiling as he went.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly put the phone down on the desk and sighed heavily. She'd been looking forward to her night out with Ben later on and now he had rung and cancelled and something just felt off. He'd seemed keen when she'd seen him less than an hour ago when she'd been with Sherlock.

A slow, dawning sense of horror slid over her. Sherlock...no, he wouldn't have...why would he? But Ben's excuse seemed so lame. He'd changed his mind...it wasn't her it was him.

She tried to ignore the thought but once it was lodged in her mind she couldn't seem to shake it. In the end she decided to try to track Ben down during her afternoon break. She just needed to know one way or the other whether Sherlock had been involved.

She went to the maintenance room and was told where he might be and she finally found him on the fourth floor in maternity fixing the lighting. She couldn't help but notice that he jumped a little when he saw her and the colour seemed to drain from his face.

'Listen Molly, don't get clingy alright I told you it's me...I just don't think we're right for each other.'

Molly knew she was at risk of humiliating herself here but she had to know.

'I know what you said but you seemed really keen earlier and it just seems strange that you changed your mind so quickly. I may be out of order but...well, did my friend, Sherlock, come to see you at all?'

He glanced round nervously as though Sherlock might jump out at him any minute.

'You can't tell him you know. Please...I need this job.'

Molly started in shock. 'What exactly did he threaten you with? He can't affect your job at all, he has no authority here.'

'But he knows the police doesn't he and if they find out about the thefts I lose my job for sure and my wife would kill me...our baby girl is only one and...'

Molly felt a trickle of icy contempt run through her. 'You're married...with a child?'

He must have noticed the change in her voice because his eyes widened and he reached out to her but Molly took a step back as she listened to him begging. He no longer seemed attractive in any way, shape or form and she felt a bit ill that she had ever entertained the idea of dating him.

'Yes but please Molly...he said to be sensitive and not to upset you. If he knows that you know...'

'Don't worry. Leave Sherlock to me, he won't contact anyone but I will if I ever hear you're trying to start an affair with anyone else in the hospital I'll track down your wife myself and tell her. Do you understand?'

Ben nodded and shrugged. 'Can't blame a guy for trying...you two seem made for each other though.'

'Who? Me and Sherlock?'

'Yeah, both blackmailers and manipulators. Anyway, he obviously likes you as much as you like him so just get together and leave the rest of us alone.'

Molly walked away with Ben's words ringing in her ears. Was she missing something? Could this be why Sherlock had been acting so strangely recently...that he had feelings for her?

She wasn't quite sure what she would do when she next saw him but she intended to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

She didn't have to wait long at all as Sherlock appeared the very next day when she was half way through her late shift. It was almost nine at night and it had started to get dark outside when he swaggered into the lab.

'Evening Molly. I just wanted to check on those skin decomposition samples that I set up last week.'

It had been a warm day and he was just wearing a suit...no Belstaff at this time of year, which Molly kind of missed. He took his jacket off and threw it over one of the tables.

Molly stood up and wandered over, glad of the break from running her tests but feeling a bit nervous about what she was planning to do. She'd thought about this long and hard the night before and she had decided that maybe she needed to try to push things a little. If he did have feelings for her she wasn't actually sure he would ever act on them so maybe it was up to her.

He glanced at her as she walked over but carried on moving his Petri dishes over to the microscope he preferred working at.

'How was your date last night?'

Molly arched an eyebrow. 'I think you know perfectly well that my date did not go ahead because you were responsible for cancelling it.'

She saw him still for a moment with his back to her before he turned back round to face her, placing the last two samples on his desk. He at least had the curtesy to look a little sheepish and he held his hands out in a placating gesture.

'Before you start I need you to know that he had secrets you didn't know about and I thought it best to make him end things before you got too attached. He was stealing drugs from the hospital and he was married.'

The words came out in a tumble and Molly smiled at his desperate need to make her understand.

He stood straighter and tilted his head when he realised she wasn't angry.

'But it seems you already knew this.'

'Well, I didn't until he cancelled the date and I went to see him...and I didn't know he was stealing from the hospital. Anyway, I know why you did it and I just wanted to say thank you.'

With that she stood on her tiptoes and leant her palms on his chest so she could reach up and kiss his cheek. As her lips touched his skin she willed herself not to chicken out as she lingered for a moment before moving her lips to his mouth.

She felt him stiffen slightly under her hands as she pressed her lips against his and for one dreadful, heart breaking moment she wondered if he was going to push her away but then his hands came up to her hips and he held her to him just enough that she knew she was right.

She was about to deepen the kiss when her phone started to ring in her pocket and the two of them jumped apart as thought they had been caught doing something wrong.

Molly pulled her phone out already internally cursing whoever it was ringing. 'It's Mike...sorry, I need to take this.'

It was indeed her boss and it seemed he needed her down in the morgue to help him with a difficult autopsy. 'OK, yes I'll be down in a minute.'

She turned back to Sherlock who was now sat on his stool setting up his microscope.

'I have to go, how long will you be here?'

'Not long, it should only take me ten minutes to check the results.'

'Oh...OK. I'll see you soon then.' Molly couldn't help but feel a little disheartened at his reaction as she started to walk away.

'Molly.'

She turned back.

'Maybe we could do dinner on Friday? There's a small Italian near to Baker Street...'

She felt a rush of relief and joy rush through her and knew she was grinning like an idiot but she just couldn't help it.

'Yes...yes I'd love to.'

'Great, I'll text you.' With that he bent his head to the scope and Molly, feeling as though she were walking on air, left the lab.

 **Do you like the progress they are making? I hope you do, please let me know and I'll be back after my weekend away with the next instalment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I'm back from my weekend away and I'm wondering where the time went. Lots of fun, laughter, drinking and film watching. I snuck Sherlock, Abominable Bride into the mix and we also watched Andrew Scott's Pride which was brilliant. Back to reality now though and work tomorrow.**

 **Anyway, as promised here is the next chapter...enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

Molly struggled to not punch the air in celebration as she left the lab. It had worked, up until the moment he had given in and kissed her back she hadn't really believed that it would. She had had images of herself apologising to him, walking away deflated but not this. Not walking away with a date lined up...and in a real restaurant and not the Barts cafe.

Mike noticed her exuberant mood when she got to the morgue but she didn't want to share her news; not yet, not when it was so fresh in her memory. She felt as though any wrong move could jinx it.

Sherlock was also feeling happy; which was the complete opposite of what he had expected to be feeling.

He had tried so hard over the last couple of weeks to quash his burgeoning feelings for Molly but whether he tried to ignore her or spent time with her nothing had managed to reduce them. Instead they had only grown exponentially and when Molly had made her move there had been no fight left in him. He had been slightly surprised though that she had actually kissed him. Had his feelings for her been that transparent?

He found his phone and sent a text to Angelo booking a table for Friday and found himself genuinely looking forward to it. Maybe, just maybe this was a good thing for him. It had been a while now since he had hankered after Mycroft's emotion-less world and this just seemed to be the next logical step. Maybe caring could be an advantage.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Two days later Molly pushed open the doors of the morgue angrily and click clacked her way across the tiles in her now uncomfortable stiletto heels.

'It's hardly my fault that there's been a murder Molly,' pleaded Sherlock defensively as he followed her in.

She grabbed at one of the lab coats and started dragging it on as she turned to face him. 'I know, I'm not angry with you as such. Maybe I'm just angry with the gods for interrupting our first date.'

'Well at least you'd managed to finish your food before Lestrade called.'

'It wasn't the food I was looking forward to.' As soon as Molly had blurted that line out she blushed bright red in embarrassment. She saw Sherlock tilt his head and then smirk as he took in her words and then she watched as he slowly started to walk towards her...or was it more of a prowl?

'So, Molly, if it wasn't the food you were looking forward to then what was it?'

He stopped in front of her and she swore her heart had stopped beating temporarily before racing in her chest. She bit her lip and couldn't help but let her gaze drop to his mouth and she saw it quirk up on one side. She looked back up to his eyes and saw how dilated his were.

He answered his own question. 'Maybe it was the walk back to my place that you missed? We could have held hands. Or maybe, just maybe it was our first kiss that you wanted...because if that's the case it's soon remedied.'

He brought his hands to her face at the same time as he brought his lips to hers. This time there was no interruption and her mouth opened to his for the first time. Molly found herself clinging to him as his kiss washed all thoughts of dates and murders and autopsies from her mind. There was just her and Sherlock in that moment and nothing else. His kiss was perfect, he knew what he wanted from her and he took it with a dominance that she hadn't realised that she needed until that moment. She felt herself give in to him as his tongue invaded her mouth and danced with hers.

As first kisses went Molly had never had better and she already knew that she would never want to be kissed any anyone else. She also didn't want the moment to end but end it must as she vaguely heard the doors to the morgue being opened but it was only when John let out a 'bloody hell' that the two of them broke apart.

Molly felt slightly dizzy and a little disoriented as he let her go but Sherlock seemed completely unflustered as he turned to his friend.

'Ah John, thank you for coming; Lestrade should be here any moment along with the body and Molly has agreed to do the initial autopsy. I already have six ideas about the murderer so I don't think it will take too long.'

John walked further into the morgue and Molly swore she had never seen such surprise on his face before.

'Hang on...what was that?' John's finger wagged back and forth between Sherlock and Molly.

Molly saw Sherlock frown in confusion. 'It was a kiss John. I would have thought you of all people would recognise it...after all you've kissed enough people yourself in your lifetime; far too many if you ask me.'

'But...but...when did you and Molly...'

'Recently.'

There was the noise of the mortuary van out behind the external doors to the morgue and Sherlock seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. 'Finally, at least the body is here.'

Molly moved to open the doors and directed the coroner's men regarding where to put the body then she set about starting her initial findings with Sherlock hovering around her and the body. She tried to ignore him as he picked up the woman's hands and inspected her clothes but it was as though there was a tether between them and she could feel it physically pulling her each time he was close.

It was the most distracted she had ever been in an autopsy and she had to concentrate really hard to give him accurate information, she couldn't afford to let a relationship affect her work even if it was with Sherlock.

When Greg finally arrived there was a flurry of conversation as Sherlock gave them his initial deductions. Then Molly ran through her initial findings and the three men agreed their next plan of action.

There was a pause whilst Sherlock sent off a couple of texts and Molly couldn't help overhearing John telling Greg about what he'd seen and she knew she was blushing as the two men watched her working on the body for a moment.

Finally Sherlock finished whatever he was doing and he turned to the men. 'Right let's get going, we need to visit her workplace first; it will be key to helping me narrow down her assailant. Molly, I'll be in touch.'

He started to walk away but John put his hand out and stopped him. 'Is that it?'

'Is that what John?'

'That's your goodbye to Molly?'

She saw Sherlock's confusion as he glanced back at her and then to John. He tilted his head and let out a slow 'yes?'

John rolled his eyes and lowered his voice. 'Give her a goodbye kiss. It gets you bonus points.'

'Bonus poi...? Oh for god's sake John there's a murderer out there.'

It didn't stop him turning back though and doing as John had recommended.

Molly accepted his quick kiss with a shy smile and she couldn't help but giggle as she heard Greg let out an expletive and tell John that he was right.

Once the three men left the room Molly decided to make herself a coffee before she finished up the autopsy. As she waited for the kettle to boil she thought back over her evening. She had been so nervous about meeting up with Sherlock for their first date. She had wondered if she wouldn't feel too sick to be able to eat but as soon as she saw him all her fears seemed to melt away.

They had fallen into an easy conversation as they ordered their food and had barely stopped until the moment that Sherlock had received the phone call from Greg. The date had just been an extension of their friendship. They already had so many mutual areas of interest and so many friends in common. The only bit they needed to develop was the physical side of their relationship and Molly was sure that that would come with time.

She let her fingers slid over her mouth as she remembered that kiss, their first proper kiss. For a man with little experience he certainly knew how to kiss to perfection. Even just the thought of it had Molly wanting to let out a low moan of desire. She couldn't wait to take things further with him. The only thing she wasn't sure about though was his level of experience. She had heard, through Mary, who had heard, through John that Sherlock was a virgin. Frankly it put a slight kink in her plans. Only in so much as she didn't know how slow he would want to take things. She was more used to guys who wanted to move things along faster rather than slower so it was going to be a little strange.

Strange was not the word she should have used though, frustrating was the better descriptor.

It was three weeks later and Molly was sat in her office trying not to think about how downright, bloody frustrated she felt. Dating Sherlock was at best sporadic and at worst weird. He had been regularly busy with cases which had caused him to cancel at least four times and it was only after the second time of him coming to watch her carrying out an autopsy that she had realised that he was classing those as dates.

All those things were fine though, she could cope with them, it was expected territory when dating Sherlock Holmes but what was driving her mad was that they hadn't really progressed past kissing. Not that she wasn't enjoying kissing him because she was, she really, really was, but she wanted so much more and she was beginning to worry that he didn't.

She finally raised it with Mary when they met up for coffee one afternoon in the Barts canteen. For once baby Lizzie was asleep in her pram so the two women were able to have a proper uninterrupted conversation.

'So he hasn't touched you at all?' Asked Mary with undisguised shock in her voice.

'Well, I mean he does touch me. He puts his hands on my back or waist or my face but it's all very PG no wandering hands at all.'

'But what about you, surely you've made a move on him. Tried to seduce him or something?'

Molly shook her head. 'No, well see I wanted to go at his pace. I didn't want to put him under any pressure but Mary...dear God, it's driving me mad. I can't think about anything else, I'm thinking about him when I'm awake and dreaming about him when I'm asleep. It's worse than when we weren't even together.'

Mary sat back and smirked. 'You know you're going to have to talk to him about this...it's either that or you seduce him.'

Molly shook her head, wide eyed with shock. 'No, no, no I couldn't do that. He still makes me feel so...oh I don't know, a bit intimidated. If he rejected me I'd die. Well not literally but you know what I mean. What if he's just not sexual? What if this is the most he can give me? I'll literally combust..I know I will.'

Mary let out a laugh and Molly couldn't help but laugh with her.

'Just talk to him. I heard from John earlier, they'll be back from their case this evening.'

'Typical then that I'm on a late shift. I'm here til midnight so I probably won't see him.'

'Well when you do just take my advice. Just strip him naked and have at it, I bet he won't be able to resist.'

 **Good advice from Mary? What do you reckon...should that be Molly's plan? And did you like their first proper kiss? Back Wednesday with the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here I am back again with the next chapter. I'm not getting much feedback on whether you're all enjoying it but I'll plod on and to those few who have reviewed thank you, you are keeping me going.**

 **Chapter 6**

The conversation with Mary stayed with Molly that evening as she slowly worked her way through her caseload. She finished her final autopsy just after nine and made her way up to her office with her paperwork hoping that another coffee would give her enough motivation to get some of it done.

She sat in her office for a moment with her eyes closed, giving herself a quick break, and as always her thoughts fell back to Sherlock.

She imagined him undressing her, his hands stroking her skin, her breasts, her thighs..then his mouth following where his hands had been. She could feel her body responding to her thoughts and she knew she would end up yet again trying to self-satisfy when she got home but it just wasn't enough. She let out a low groan and then jumped when she heard movement behind her.

She spun her chair round to be confronted by Sherlock, hands in his trouser pockets and once again wearing his Belstaff now that the weather had turned more autumnal.

'Oh God I didn't know you were here.' She stood to greet him.

'Clearly,' was his amused response which only made her blush as she realised he must have heard her. She didn't care though. It had been three days since he and John had left on their case and as well as her frustration she had just plain missed him.

She barely restrained herself from throwing herself at him as she kissed him. Her mouth met his and as ever she felt herself getting lost in his kiss. His mouth moved perfectly against hers, his tongue starting to invade her mouth and his hands went to her hips steadying her. But instead of keeping the kiss brief Molly's recent fantasies just seemed to fuel her desire and she found herself moaning into his mouth as her hands subconsciously moved to his shirt and started to undo the buttons.

It was as though she was caught up in her dreams and Mary's words were ringing in her head that she should just seduce him, undress him. She didn't even think about where she was just that she needed him and she needed him now.

As he broke off the kiss she moved her mouth to his neck even as she pulled his shirt from his trousers and she heard him let out a low groan which seemed to just add fuel to her fire. Her nails raked across his skin as she let her tongue trace a path down to his flat, hard nipple and when she bit down on it she felt his fingers digging into her hips.

'God, Molly...we shouldn't..'

She pushed his jacket and coat off his shoulders and started to kiss her way down over his stomach loving how flat and hard his muscles were. 'Why, why shouldn't we?'

'You...you're at work.'

'And no one's here.'

She was right; the only light in the lab was from the lamp over her desk. No one ever used this room apart from her in the evening, security didn't even bother patrolling this far down in the hospital. Their chances of being interrupted were minimal and Molly had waited for far too long. Only a definitive no from Sherlock could stop her now.

She put her hands on the fastenings of his trousers and paused looking up at him. She saw the indecision on his face but she also saw desire there and it was enough to have her undoing them and then letting her hands slide over his still covered erection.

He let out another moan and his hands moved to her head pulling the band from her pony tail so her hair fell around her shoulders.

She couldn't wait any longer and releasing him she took the full length of him into her mouth feeling how hard he was for her. She let out a satisfied sigh and let her tongue swirl around the head before taking him deeper, tasting the salty tang of him.

As she moved she could feel his hips starting to rock into her in response to her ministrations and she knew that she could make him come if she wanted to but it wasn't enough. She still needed him to want her, to want to touch her.

With an effort she pulled away from him and sat back on her knees looking up at him.

He seemed to come out of a daze as he looked back down at her and his now neglected cock.

'Do you want me?' Her voice sounded smaller and more vulnerable than she had intended it to but she got her answer.

He immediately fell to his knees in front of her, a frown on his face. 'Yes...God, Molly of course I do.'

'Then why don't you touch me?...I need you to touch me.'

He closed his eyes and bit his lip. 'It was just that it had been so long. I...needed time; I wasn't sure how fast we should go.'

'Do you still need time?'

This time he looked her in the eye and smiled a slightly predatory smile which had Molly internally writhing with need.

'No.'

Finally he brought his hands up to her face and he leant forward to kiss her but this time when his hands moved one went to her hair to hold her face to his and the other slid down to cover her breast and she found herself arching into his touch. He kneaded her flesh and thumbed over her nipple until she moaned into his mouth; then he broke the kiss for just long enough to pull her top over her head. A moment later and her bra followed and then he turned them both before pushing her back onto a bed made up of his jacket and coat.

The moment that his mouth covered her breast, biting and licking and sucking, Molly could feel her arousal unfurling low in her belly. She had been so desperate for him for so long that now that they were here in the moment she knew she would barely need any stimulation to bring her to climax.

He seemed to sense it and he lay between her legs and pushed his erection against her as he kissed his way back up her neck.

She closed her eyes and gave into the feel of him pressing against her so perfectly, stimulating her through her clothes until she cried out his name as her first orgasm washed over her. It was only as she came back down from her high that she realised how little she had needed from him to make her come but before she could be embarrassed about it he knelt up and undid her trousers pulling them and her knickers off her, leaving her completely naked before him.

He let his eyes travel over her body and Molly had to fight the desire to cover herself and hide from that exacting gaze but instead of any cruel deductions he just gave her a wicked smile. 'Oh Molly, we're going to have so much fun, the things I want to do to you...and no, before you worry any further it may have been a while but I am definitely not a virgin no matter what you might have heard.'

Then he moved backwards a little and bent his head so he could kiss his way up her inner thigh. When he finally put his mouth on her Molly was already feeling a second climax building. He brought her to the edge with his wickedly good tongue and then he moved back over her until his erection was pressing against her.

They kissed once more and Molly could taste herself on his lips and tongue. It just made her want him even more and she pushed his trousers further down so she could dig her nails into his delicious backside as slowly but surely he pushed into her and Molly finally felt complete.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

The experience was so much more than Sherlock had realised it would be. His mind was being overloaded with sensory input from her taste, to her smell to the mind bending feeling of sliding his cock inside her. He had imagined it would be good but the reality was so much more and it was proving to be too much after all this time. He simply wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last because even now as he tentatively rocked his hips he could feel that familiar tightening low in his stomach which told him he'd come very soon.

Thankfully he'd laid the groundwork well as Molly was already so close to her second orgasm. He could tell by the way she said his name and the way her hands eagerly encouraged him to move faster and harder. He started to comply and found himself reciting the Greek alphabet in his mind in an attempt to stave off his own climax but it was no good he was going to come and he wanted to, he wanted to slam into her and fuck her as hard as he could and as hard as he knew she wanted him to.

Just as it started and he felt that glorious white out of his mind Molly came, crying out his name and digging her nails into the flesh of his backside adding a welcome hint of pain to the wave of pleasure that he was riding.

He finally fell against her, breathing heavily, before rolling to the side so he didn't crush her. He pulled her with him though so he could hold her as they both regained their equilibrium.

He felt her lips kissing his chest and sending slight shockwaves back over his body, faint echoes of his recent climax, and he groaned knowing that it wouldn't be that long before he'd want her again. It was as though he'd finally opened Pandora's box and all his pent up feelings and desires had come flooding out filling his head with positions and fantasies all of which he wanted to enjoy with Molly.

She leant up on her elbow and looked down at him as her free hand danced over his stomach. 'Mmm I needed that. I can't believe we just had sex at work though; I've never done anything like this before. You are alright though...I mean, I didn't pressure you into anything you didn't want to do did I?'

She bit her lip nervously and he found himself reaching up and pulling her trapped lip free with his finger which she then went on to kiss and bite.

'Molly you don't need to worry, I more than enjoyed what just happened and maybe I did need a bit of a push. It had been so long and I was...well, maybe I was a bit nervous about taking the next step but now I have I don't want to wait as long til the next time...in fact I don't want to wait long at all.'

He pulled her onto him and sat up so he could kiss her whilst she straddled him; his hands on her backside pulling her against him. Finally they broke apart, their foreheads still touching as they caught their breath.

'What time do you finish?'

'Midnight, still two hours to go.'

'Two hours too long. Can't you tell someone you feel sick or something? I mean it's not like the dead will care, they'll still be here tomorrow.'

He kissed his way down her neck and stopped at the base sucking her skin into his mouth in a way that she knew would mark her but she didn't mind, she wanted to be branded by him. She might have just been satisfyingly fucked by him but that didn't mean she was done, she wanted to spend the whole night exploring his body whether that was through sex or just cuddling or sleeping in the same bed with him.

In the end she realised that there was no way she was going to be able to pay any attention to her paperwork and maybe she'd be better off just texting Mike and telling him she'd make up her hours another day. It was either that or she'd just end up having sex in her office a second time and whilst that was tempting she'd far rather be at Baker St where she wouldn't have to worry about anyone walking in.

Ten minutes later, barely dressed and giggling, they left Barts.

 **Just one more chapter to go and don't worry, I haven't forgotten the 'Sherlock Holmes' day :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go with the final chapter. A short and sweet chapter to end a short and sweet story.**

 **Chapter 7**

The second time they had sex at Barts was almost a month later. Molly had vowed to herself that it would never happen again. It had been completely out of character for her and very unprofessional and she swore she wouldn't do it but then again she had not expected to be locked in a supply cupboard with her detective boyfriend when he was in the mood to punish her.

He had finally relented over the 'dress as Sherlock Holmes' day and had agreed to come in wearing the deerstalker. What she hadn't told him was that Meena had also set up a sideline competition that gave a prize of a bottle of single malt whiskey to anyone who managed to get a photo of Sherlock on the day wearing the hat. It was like a real life Where's Wally contest with all the staff wearing deerstalkers, black wigs or scarves and only one true Sherlock.

It didn't take him long to figure it out though and he took Molly with him as he ran through the corridors trying to escape the camera flashes from all the phones. He finally turned into an empty corridor and then into a supply cupboard and as the door closed behind them he flicked on the light and locked the door.

He turned to Molly who was leaning over and trying to catch her breath from all the running and laughing and he slowly walked towards her.

'Molly Hooper you bad, bad girlfriend. You knew..didn't you? You knew and you said nothing, just let me stroll in with this ridiculous hat on.'

Molly had no space to back away but as she looked at him in all his fury she couldn't help but carry on laughing. 'That was so funny, your face when you realised. Anyway, you're not the only one wearing the hat I am too.'

'Yes but you don't look ridiculous. Maybe I need to punish you. Hmm...what to do?'

By now he was less than a foot from her and looking down at her in a way that made her bite her lip with desire. They might have been together for almost two months but her need for him had in no way diminished, if anything it has grown worse. She loved everything about him.

'Maybe I should fuck you, right here right now...and maybe I shouldn't let you come.'

She gave him a half smile. 'I'm not sure that's even possible...but anyway we can't.'

'Why can't we?'

'People are looking for you. It surely won't be long before we're found.'

'We need to be quick then.'

With that he bent his knees and slid his hands up her thighs pushing her skirt up as he went. His mouth caught hers in a bruising kiss which had her holding onto him as he backed her up against the bench table bolted to the wall at the back of the closet.

As she gave into the kiss she felt his hand on her pants and within seconds he had pushed the already damp material to one side and had thrust two fingers into her.

She let out a low moan at the intrusion loving the way he pressed the heel of his hand against her clit knowing just how she liked to be stimulated. It had her clawing at his shirt with thoughts of work and hunts for Sherlock already skittering out of her mind. When he kissed her like this nothing else existed in her world but him.

She finally pulled his shirt from his trousers and she let out a sigh as her hands touched bare skin. Still he kissed her making her feel dizzy from lack of air and overwhelming sensation. She could feel her arousal building with every expert thrust of his fingers. He curled them in such a way that he hit that spot inside her which made her toes want to curl and her mind focus on nothing else.

She brought her hands to the fastenings of his trousers and when she finally got them open and palmed his erection he broke off the kiss and let out a low 'fuck'. She loved making him swear during sex, it just turned her in even more.

In one swift move he managed to balance her on the edge of the table and positioned himself between her legs so his cock rested at her entrance. He smiled as she mewled in frustration at the loss of his fingers.

'So are you sorry now for setting me up?'

He lewdly licked his fingers and then let the head of his cock graze her, rubbing her in a way that aroused her but gave her no satisfaction.

'God...yes I'm sorry...just please Sherlock.'

'Please what?'

'Please...ah...please fuck me.'

'My pleasure Doctor Hooper.'

With that he drove himself into her, kissing and sucking on her neck as she gasped at the intrusion. He felt so big compared to his fingers and she struggled to get used to his size even as he started to thrust inside her, one hand massaging her breast and the other on her hip.

He set a blistering pace slamming himself into her and she could only hold on as she felt her climax get closer with every thrust of his hips. She knew she was being too noisy, begging him to give her some release, but she just couldn't help it and when she finally came he had to kiss her to stop her from crying out his name for all to hear.

Her pleasure drew his own from him and he came with a grunt and a final thrust, his fingers digging into her hips, pulling her onto him as much as possible. They stayed locked together and catching their breath for a good minute afterwards catching their breath and kissing.

Finally he helped her back down and they straightened their clothing before Sherlock leant against the closet door listening for sounds of activity.

'Right, you got me into this so you can help me get out of it. I refuse to be photographed by these morons. There was a spare trolley in the corridor just outside.' He plucked one of the clean, white sheets from a nearby pile. 'I'll lie on it with the sheet, you can push me down to the morgue and I can leave through the back doors down there.'

Molly struggled to suppress her giggle at his escape plan but she carried it out just as he had asked bar one exception.

Once they got to the morgue and she gave him the all clear he threw back the sheet only for Mike Stamford to take his photo as soon as his face was revealed.

'Sorry Sherlock but you and Molly owe me one for all those times recently that she's been distracted by you in work. Plus single malt whiskey is my favourite.'

Sherlock turned to Molly and narrowed his eyes. 'Traitor. My place tonight at seven. Oh...and bring the hat.'

Mike turned away laughing. 'I don't even want to know.'

Molly gave Sherlock a final kiss and blushed as he quietly told her she'd be wearing the hat and nothing else later and then he quickly left the building.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

It was just under nine months later when Molly gave birth to their first child up in the maternity wing of Barts. Mycroft had offered to pay for a private maternity hospital but both Sherlock and Molly had refused, both seeing the symmetry in their child being born in the hospital which had played such a part in bringing them together.

It was a long and painful birth but Sherlock was there with Molly every step of the way telling her how amazing she was and listening without complaint when she swore at him and told him this pain was all his fault.

Finally at 3.06 am, eight hours after being admitted their son was born. He had his father's eyes and a smattering of blond hair. When Molly complained that he was missing Sherlock's curls he reassured her that his hair had been blond until he was about four and then it had gradually darkened.

Once both the baby and mother had been cleaned up and checked over the new, small family were left alone to begin the bonding process.

Sherlock climbed onto the bed at the side of Molly and put his arm around her shoulder whilst he watched his son rooting at her breast and getting his first meal.

'Molly Holmes you have made me the happiest man in the world and believe me when I say that that is something I never expected to say. If you had asked me a year ago whether I would be happily married and with a child in a year's time I would have said they were delusional and yet here I am.'

Molly turned her head and the two of them kissed briefly. 'I love you.' She said once his lips had left hers.

'I love you too. So, are we still in agreement on the name?'

Molly looked back down at her son and nodded. 'Yes, it's perfect just like he is. Our little William John Bartholomew Holmes.'

 **Well the Holmses are known for their odd names and once I'd thought of this one it seemed to fit the story perfectly. Thank you for joining me on this little journey and when I get back from my holiday I'll aim to start something new.**


End file.
